The goals of this K24 proposal are to train physician scientists in the conduct of patient -oriented research in Haiti and in Tanzania and to conduct a new study on urine metabolites for tuberculosis diagnosis in HIV- infected adults in Haiti (Aim 1). The training also leverages four currently funded projects in Haiti (Aims 2 - 4) and two funded projects in Mwanza, Tanzania (Aims 5-6). United States trainees will spend ~60% of their time at international research sites in Haiti or Tanzania, which have on-site Weill Cornell faculty, long-standing international collaborators, and outstanding environments for research training. The common theme is that all the projects have patient-oriented research on AIDS and TB as the focus and will serve as vehicles for mentored research training. The projects include: 1. Urine metabolites for the diagnosis of TB in HIV-infected adults in Haiti 2. Translational studies of TB latency, persistence, and antituberculous drugs 3. A randomized trial of cohort care for HIV infected adolescent girls 4. HIV therapeutic clinical trials in adults, adolescents, and children 5. Female genital schistosomiasis and HIV interactions 6. The epidemiology of HIV related cardiovascular disease The focus of research-training will be on physician-scientists who have completed their clinical training. Dr. Fitzgerald serves in a leadership role on two Weill-Cornell fellowship programs: the Global Health Research Fellowship in General Internal Medicine and the T32 training program for Infectious Diseases Fellows. Trainees from these programs will be mentored by Dr. Fitzgerald and will participate in research projects in Haiti (Aims 1-4) or Tanzania (5-6). These six projects have both clinical and laboratory aspects and offer trainees broad research experience. Trainees learn through the conduct of their mentored research project and the opportunity to interact with colleagues working on studies other than their own.